1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to management systems, and particularly relates to a management system for a container data center (CDC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A container data center (CDC) usually includes servers, network equipment, storage devices, power supplies, and other electronic components. In order to manage the CDC, at least one alarm device is located in the CDC. However, since the alarm device has a single function, it is very inconvenient for managers of the CDC to have to continuously refer to the alarm device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.